digimonforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatomon
Gatomon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Tail" and "Gato". It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Frontier Multiple Gatomon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. During the first one, one accompanies a Wizardmon as an homage to the Digimon Adventure Gatomon and late friend. Some are also seen during the return there. Digimon World Data Squad Salamon can digivolve into Gatomon and further into Angewomon, Butterflymon, or Tylomon Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Next A bunch of Gatomon work with an Angewomon at Paradise Hot Springs. It is soon revealed that all the staff at the hot springs are Hagurumon in disguise, working for Datamon. Digimon: Forever Digimon World 2 Gatomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon. Digimon World 3 A Gatomon appears at the inns, cities and other locations around the world to heal Junior's Digimon and restore their MP with a cost. It is also available as a white champion digimon card with 13/14. Digimon World DS Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon or LadyDevimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gatomon digivolves from Salamon at Lvl 18 with friendship 70%, and can further digivolve into Angewomon at Lvl 35 with 160 Attack and 2700 Holy experience, or DNA digivolve with Aquilamon to form Silphymon. Gatomon can be found in Highlight Heaven. It can Armor Digivolve into Lynxmon, Kabukimon, or Tylomon. In Dawn, she also serves as the main character's helper digimon in the Digi-Home and Farms but is absent from this in Dusk, as Phascomon takes this role. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve into Angewomon, Lynxmon (after the Digi-Egg of Courage 2 plate is set), or Silphymon (after the warp plates are set). It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Digimon World Championship Gatomon can digivolve from Terriermon, Salamon, and Lunamon. Gatomon can digivolve to Pandamon, MagnaAngemon, and WereGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena Gatomon is a playable character, digivolving to Magnadramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gatomon is a playable character, first digivolving to Nefertimon then Angewomon. Digimon Racing Salamon can digivolve to Gatomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gatomon is a partner card that can be obtained from Cody after winning the Igloo City battle arena . She is a nature specialty card with 600 HP & 290 top attack . She has a triangle counter X attack effect . She can armour digivolve to Nefertimon (Nature) & Tylomon (Ice) Also in the game are 'R-Gatomon' (The champion level variation) & BKGatomon (Short for BlackGatomon) Gatomon is the leader of the sky city battle arena . Attacks * : Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' (Cat's Eye): Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. * *'Cat Tail' *'Cat Laser' *'Neko Scratch': Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces. Variations / Subspecies *BlackGatomon / Mikemon *Gatomon X Gatomon X Gatomon X is a Gatomon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * *'Holy Chime' Variations / Subspecies *Gatomon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Animal Digimon